


The dark and bright side of pregnancy

by AhoBakaFan



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: F/M, Gender Bender, Pregnancy, alternative universe, female Kagami, female Kise, good husband Aomine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-20
Updated: 2014-09-20
Packaged: 2018-02-18 03:48:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2334131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AhoBakaFan/pseuds/AhoBakaFan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aomine collapsed in exhaustion on Kuroko's small couch, he didn't even cared about his two legs couldn't fit on the light blue spotted furniture,it just felt so damn nice laying finally in peace and doing absolutely nothing on the Earth,and especially not listening his pregnant wife hysterical whining.<br/>Yes, he loved his wife seriously,she was the most important person for Aomine,and he would die if something would happen with her,but...when she reached the seventh month,she had changed.<br/>Until this point she was normal,like she was in high school or in her young adult years,but now she is a completely different person. She does strange things...and she ask even more stranger things to do..</p>
            </blockquote>





	The dark and bright side of pregnancy

Aomine collapsed in exhaustion on Kuroko's small couch, he didn't even cared about his two legs couldn't fit on the light blue spotted furniture,it just felt so damn nice laying finally in peace and doing absolutely nothing on the Earth,and especially not listening his pregnant wife hysterical whining.

Yes, he loved his wife seriously,she was the most important person for Aomine,and he would die if something would happen with her,but...when she reached the seventh month,she had changed. Until this point she was normal,like she was in high school or in her young adult years,but now she is a completely different person. She does strange things...and she ask even more stranger things to do..

He heard that some women while she is pregnant became strange or crazy,but honestly the blunette thought those are just bad legends or he thought it wouldn't happen with his sweetheart but sadly,he wasn't right.

Aomine almost felt asleep when his little friend carefully touched his shoulder,and giving him a beer with a 'You can do it' or 'It will be better' smile.  
Aomine looked back at Kuroko with a not-so- he-is-believing-everything-will-be-fine look,he took the beer and sighed dramatically,then sat up on the couch giving a small place to Kuroko to sit next to him. He looked miserably at the other.

'Please tell me Kuroko,when will she be again normal' 'She is normal. Normal for a pregnant woman' the light blue haired gave him a small smile,but this just made Aomine angrier.

'Fuck that!Bakagmi is not normal! She is crazy! The hell we wanted a kid so badly!'

'Because you two seriously love each other? Calm down Aomine-kun..I've told you Kagami-san will change when she reach 'the' point,don't say that it was all of sudden. I warned you,and asked you to be patient and be a good husband.' said Kuroko not so kindly. He was right,when Aomine and Kagami told everyone Kagami is pregnant, the light blue haired warned his friend what will probably happen.

He knew it, since it happened with him and with his wife Kise. Kise was totally herself until the sixth month ( the golden haired reached her 'crazy level' sooner than Kagami) . On Monday Kise was cheerful and happy, but on Tuesday she was crying because the wall was yellow,not pink in the living room. Kuroko didn't know what was happening,but somehow he made it, and give his full support to his wife. After Kise gave life to their boy,Sobu,she was again the kind but bit silly herself.

So on the party he told everything to Aomine,but back then,the policeman just laughed and say thing like that 'Kagami is better than Kise,it won't happen with us' or 'Kise is just too hysterical,Kagami is badass. A little pregnancy will do nothing to her'  
Kuroko admitted that Kagami-san is a badass,she is actually a firefighter, a really good one,she still plays basketball,and she can live with Aomine,she actually said yes when Aomine had proposed.  
However the Generation of Miracles never understood how could she say yes. Kagami was beautiful ,like really,she could had have anyone as her boyfriend and still,she loves that big jerk.  
Okay,Amine is really handsome and attractive,but hey,you know him,he has _that_ personality.  
For everyone surprise that two could work out perfectly, probably because an aho attracts a baka.  
Aomine was selfish,so is Kagami.  
Aomine did stupid things,Kagami also.  
Aomine was a pervert,and from Aomine's stories , Kagami wasn't an innocent girl either. (however Kuroko _really not needed_ that information)

The light blue haired stopped his thought and looked the other male,the policeman was almost asleep holding his beer,and still,sitting on the remote control.

'Aomine-kun,if you want to sleep go home' said Kuroko without any emotion on his face.

'Pfff' the blunette snorted' When I'm at home,Kagami asks me to do ridiculous and impossible things like...

 

 

**Aomine's story about how silly is his wife is, part 01**

Aomine was peacefully sleeping after a long and hard day,since he knew that Kagami is pregnant he works a little bit more for some extra money. He really wants to give everything to his little baby,whose gender they still don't know. (they just not wanted to know,and asked to nurse to do not tell them). Aomine was quite shocked when Kagami showed her a baby magazine,everything is so damn freaking expensive!  
Okay,he is a policeman and his wonderful wife is a firefighter,so they shouldn't complain,but still buy this and that,it can be really expensive,and he asked Kagami to stop working,her job is not so safe,especially for a pregnant lady.  
To be honest Aomine asked a lot of time the redhaired to change her job it is not for woman,but Kagami just always laughed and said that she can cope with it,then smirked. The blunette knew there is nothing on the world he couldn't do about it,so just hoped everything will be fine...for ever.

So the blunette was dreaming busily probably about a threesome with Mai-chan and Kagami(hey don't blame him,he is still Aomine). When he felt something or more like someone poked his elbow,first he ignored it. Maybe just Kagami moved and accidentally touched him. But he felt the poke again,now a little bit harder. It was obvious, Kagami is poking him,but he sooo tired,he will just pretend he is still sleeping. And now the redhaired punched her husband,really hard,Aomine couldn't pretend anymore he didn't feel it,even a dead people would be again alive after that.

'Auch!' growled angrily the blue haired 'What da ya want?'

'I'm hungry'

'What?' Aomine couldn’t believe his ears,seriously did.she.really.woke.up.him.for.this?

'Are you deaf?I'm hungry'

'Then,why don't you just go the the kitchen..and I don't know eat?'asked Aomine a little bit loudlier than he wanted,but still he was pissed off.

'I'm not stupid. If I just wanted to eat I would have gone to the kitchen,but I want watermelon.'

'Excuse me?' Aomine blinked a big. Does his wife went crazy?

' I want square shaped watermelon. I saw that in the news Japanese scientist discovered square shaped watermelon, I want that. Now. ' said Kagami she sat up,and switched on the light on her drawer.' Buy me some'

'Are you like crazy?' Aomine sat up too looking at her wife ' It is two at the night! How am I supposed to buy you SQUARE shaped watermelons? I don't even think that you can already buy that.'

' I don't know,you are the _so called big Aomine Daiki_ policeman,use your people to get some watermelon to your pregnant wife maybe? Or maybe are you not enough to do this?' asked Kagami with her challenging red eyes,Kagami knew,is she will call her husband coward ,Aomine will protest and try to do something about it. 'Oh yeah,probably I asked something too big,go back to sleep sweetie.' she switched off the light and want back to her sleeping posotion.

'Ha! In your dream woman!Don't fall asleep I will be back in a min!' said Aomine immediately,and jumped out from the bed looking for his jeans.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kuroko looked him with laughing eyes.

'Wow,Aomine-kun,it is really easy to manipulate you,isn't it?' said the light blue haired with amazement, Kagami sure knew how to get things she wanted. 'What happened in the end?'

'It was like four at the morning when I finally found an open shop where I could buy a fucking watermelon! Like wtf? We live in Tokyo, I thought there are non-stop shops everywhere,well fucking not! And when I finally found one,I said the shop assistant what I wanted he fucking laughed at my face! He told me there aren't square shaped damn watermelons,so I bought a regular one and I ended up cutting that damn fruit into square shape! Like can you fucking believe that?' Aomine looked really pissed off ,his eyes were sparking sprays everywhere and his head was red from the anger,he was .

Kuroko chuckled.

'That is adorable Aomine-kun,I never thought you are this good husband. However it is hard to imagine that you are sitting in the kitchen and carving a watermelon into square shape. Did you cut yourself?'

'What?' Aomine was just offended by the question ' No! Well,a little bit,maybe. Okay,I cut my pinkie shut up Tetsu!' he drank the rest of the beer and stood up from the couch 'Well Tetsu,it was nice to have 40 minutes in peace,but to be honest I miss Bakagami, I'm heading home'

'I don't think you should drive Aomine-kun,you just drank a beer' Kuroko warned him.

Aomine just waved his hand carelessly 'Don't worry Tetsu,one beer to papa Daiki is nothing. Say Kise and Sobu hey in my name'

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Aomine was right he get home without a problem,one beer is nothing to him,he reached their apartment and saw no light from it.  
He looked at this clock and it was just half past seven no way Kagami is already sleeping.  
He reached for his keys and opened the main door,but the living room was completely dark,and empty. Usually Kagami is sitting on their XXL couch and watching TV while waiting for her husband to get home.

'Oi,Kagami! I'm home' said Aomine but there wasn't any answer,he looked for the light switch,and he successfully found it,but when there was light in the room,still Kagami wasn't there. 'OI'! Said he now louder.

He felt a sudden pain and bad feeling in his stomach. What if something happened to Kagami? He might say one two bad things,but in fact he is just afraid he won't be good enough daddy,and Kagami will be disappointed in him,and left him. He wouldn't survive that.

'Bakagami don't fuck with me! Where are you?!!' now shouted the blunette nervously.

He finally saw a light from the bedroom and Kagami stepped out from it,in a black-limpid-velvet lingerie,because of the pregnancy her boobs were two times bigger than usual ( although her normal breast are _nice_ too) her nipples were shown through the limpid bras.

' Well I thought you will fuck with me' said she in an erotic voice,still starring at his speechless husband whose mouth was open and couldn't react.

'Wha..'

'Ssshh..!' Kagami stepped to Aomine and stopped him,closed her mouth to his husband's. First Aomine was frozen ,but now he was back,and pushed his tongue into his wife mouth.  
Aomine carefully pushed Kagami to the wall continuing the heavy kissing. 'A-aomine fuck me' whined Kagami into her husband's mouth,the blunette shivered and felt his dick is rippling for her wife's pussy.

'Ah,K-kagami. You are so bad,I can't fuck you until you cry ,I don't want to hurt the baby' said Aomine while he went down on Kagami's neck biting and licking it,his eyes were still on the redhaired huge breast,they were waving as Kagami trembled from her husband aggressive kissing.

'Well it seems like you will have to finish in my ass if you want it roughly' whispered Kagami into Aomine's dark blue hair. The blunette eyes widened and couldn't control himself.

'Why? You hardly ever let me fuck you in the ass' moaned Aomine as he started to suck Kagami's breasts through the limpid black bra.

'Ahhh' gasped Kagami,as her husband was sucking her sensitive nipples through the thin bra' I don't know it might be because of the pregnancy. All day I was waiting for you to fuck me hardly,that hard you never did before. Jesus,A-Ahomine,suck it harder' begged the red haired,and pushed Aomine's head to her chest.

'Heh' Aomine smirked. After all this pregnancy thing is not that bad.

**Author's Note:**

> For some reason I really like femKagami and Aomine:D  
> Hope you enjoyed and sorry for the grammatical mistakes~
> 
>  
> 
> ( I SWEAR i'll continue Students of SPAT,I just need time and idea ,sorry for that!>.>)


End file.
